


emperor holiday

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, inexperienced idiots unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that you cannot ice skate doesn't surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emperor holiday

**Author's Note:**

> also old as balls but ehhhhh.
> 
> sometimes even i like a soft touch minato.

that akihiko can ice skate surprises you.

that you cannot ice skate doesn't surprise you.

your cheeks already feel chafed from the cold wind and you're back along the railing, gripping it like a lifeline. it's been thirty minutes and you're sure you'd rather be back in the dorm's lounge or maybe in the kitchen baking snacks for everyone.

your frenzied scrambling on the ice before you made it to the rink's rail reminded you of the Ghoul's jittery dance before casting mudo. you try not to think about that.

"minato."

you look to your left, twisting so your back is against the rail, allowing a free hand to move your bangs. akihiko is looking at you with a glint in his eye, you've seen it before, has you doubling your efforts to hold onto the rail.

"let me - "

"that's not necessary - "

" - show you the proper form."

"akihiko-san."

except he's got you, holding firm and beginning to skate away. you sway automatically, knees knocking together and you nearly slide down before his arm swoops across your waist. you blush, staring at your feet.

akihiko doesn't notice.

you kind of wish he did.

"if you've got the right form, the balance will come to you."

on shaky feet, threatening to skid left and right, akihiko adjusts your posture, one hand at your hip and the other at your shoulder.

"there, now try."

you do.

you fall right on top of akihiko. there's a thud, a muffled groan, and your face is buried between his chin and the top knot of his scarf. you should move. but you don't. you're awkward and shy and your warm breath hits the small patch of akihiko's neck that remains exposed.

akihiko clears his throat once. twice. you finally push up on your forearms to look down at his

bright red face.

you want to ask, do you want to go out with me?

what you say is, "do you have a concussion?"

aki manages a grin, cheeks still red.

"have to hit me harder than that."


End file.
